Our Little Prequel
by SamEvans17
Summary: So we all know that Kirstie cheated on Jeremy in 'Our Little Secret' but how did it happen? Why did it happen, why was it Avi that she cheated on him with? This is what happened before that beautiful little Squiggle in Kirstie's tummy brought it all out into the open, the Prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the new story and this one is from Avi's POV unlike the last one which was Kirstie's. I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **January 1** **st** **2013 – First Time**

It must have been about three in the morning when Kirstie sat down next to me on the couch, a devious smile on her face. I smiled back out of courtesy.  
Soft snores could be heard from the tall blonde on her other side, I don't know how long he'd been asleep but Kevin had gone to bed as soon as midnight hit. As for Mitch, I think he went to the bathroom half an hour ago, I could be wrong though because I may or may not have had a few drinks.  
But none the less, Kirstie is sitting there and smiling at me, hey look, she has a drink in her hand too, but I don't actually have one in my hand now. I should fix that. I move to stand up but Kirstie places a hand on my chest, efficiently keeping me in my place.  
"Stay," she whispers before she starts leaning in towards me when she tips her drink up all over me and we both jump up. There is red all down my pants. Note to self I will always wear black pants from now on.  
She drops to her knees by the coffee table, grabbing the tissue box and pulling out a handful, I didn't even know you could do that, but then she starts to wipe at my pants, moving up and up. I don't make a move to stop her and she certainly doesn't stop herself. I mean these pants have to come off right? I can't wear stained pants.  
Kirstie stands up and takes my hand leading me off to my bedroom.  
I never thought this was where the night would go.

I wake up with a pounding headache, this is why I don't drink, the only exception was because it was New Years and sometimes I find other exceptions too it's actually pretty easy when Kevin's always the sober driver. Last night though was at our place and I barely remember midnight, way to go Kaplan.  
I don't want to open my eyes, like I'm awake but as soon as I open my eyes I'm really awake and there's a good chance I didn't close the curtains last night. I can sort of see light through my eyelids and it's bright so I'm now very sure I didn't shut those curtains. Damn it.  
My eyes shoot open when my blanket just about gets pulled off me to the right, there's a person in my bed, this is my bed I don't share my bed, it's basically law. I glance over to see Kirstie and frown, she'd pulled the blankets in her sleep, but why was she asleep in _my_ bed. Was she too drunk to go home? Then it hit me, or well the air did, I'm naked.  
I don't sleep naked it's uncomfortable and what if there's a fire, do you really have time to get dressed? I could never warrant the risk.  
And yet here I was… naked… in my bed… with Kirstie.  
Next question: is she naked too or have I become a stripper drunk? Either option is probably not good.  
Her shoulder is bare, I can see that much, her long hair is covering the strap region, so I don't know if she could possibly be wearing a singlet, or maybe, hopefully a bra to save me some embarrassment.  
My face suddenly heats up and I have to look down to make sure I was covered, I was, I should have been able to feel the sheet, what's gotten into me?  
I run my hand down my face with a sigh. Was it a bad thing if me and Kirstie slept together? I know there's always been a mutual attraction there, it was unspoken but we'd always pushed it aside for the sake of our band and our same group of friends. Because what if something went badly and we messed it up for everyone else? And we both knew that, I knew we did, even if we'd never actually said it to each other.  
I know this wasn't a mistake though, at least not for me. This was bound to happen at some point, so now at least we can explain it away to the guys as a drunken thing, I will never ever say mistake though, because it's not. I just need to make that very, very clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo I forgot I had this written up, oops :o**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Some Point in 2014 - Jeremy**

So Kirstie's new boyfriend is a dick.  
Sorry, but that's how I feel, and that's what I'm seeing.  
Sitting there with his arm around Kirstie, a smirk plastered on his face and acting like he knows us. He can't say Avi, how freaking hard is it? Its three letters. I don't know if he's racist, but he hasn't said a single thing directly to Kevin.  
Yeah I don't much like him, he just oozes jerk and I'm sure the guys are thinking the same thing.  
Jeremy seems to think he's God's gift to man-kind. I'm pretty sure it's not just me being bitter because I like Kirstie, like he's an actual jerk and she's ignoring that because he's good looking, which he's not.  
Something that really annoys me while watching the two of them is she gives him her full attention when he talks, but he doesn't return the same courtesy. He's on his phone or looking at the wall, I think he looked at her once while she's been talking today. I'm so sick of this, I need to go home, but Kevin's my ride and he likes to see things through.  
Stupid Kevin. No I'm kidding I love Kevin, this situation is just stupid. So, so, so stupid.  
"So quick question Avi," there he goes again. "Is there something you do to make your voice so low?"  
I slowly turn to him and out of the corner of my eye I see Scott cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "What do you mean by that Jeremy?" because if he means what I think he means then he's dead.  
His smile slowly disappears as he comes to terms with just how serious his accusation was. "You had to do something though right?"  
"I sleep a lot, but it's 100 per cent natural if that's what you're getting at," I watch him carefully, keeping a stern look on my face.  
"But-"  
With that I stand up and leave. Yeah I hate him.

I'm sitting on the couch watching something on TV, I don't know what it is, but that's not important. What's important is the knock on my door. Before I can get up Kevin is at the door and I give him a smile and the thumbs up, he replies with a smile and a shake of his head to open the door to Scott.  
"So we all hate Jeremy right?" The blonde asks with Mitch trailing behind him, nodding enthusiastically.  
"Hate is a strong word Scott," Kevin sighs, closing the door behind them.  
"Yeah but we hate him right?" he replies earning a small nod from Kevin. "Avi?"  
"Do you really need me to answer that? He accused me of faking my voice!"  
"Yeah he hit a nerve with me on that one, that was the hate threshold," Mitch says.  
"I had to try not to laugh and then I realised he was serious, he was actually asking. Just because his group has a shit bass," Scott rolls his eyes.  
"Language Scott," Kevin sighs, running a hand down his face. "So we all don't like Jeremy-"  
"Hate," Scott interrupts.  
"Even if we all _hate_ Jeremy, Kirstie likes him and we just need to let her explore this for herself. It's not up to us who she dates even if we can't stand the guy."  
"I'm going to tell her."  
"Scott no!" Kevin sharply turns to him.  
"What?! She needs to know, and if she decides not to listen then that's her dumb choice."  
"Tell her," Mitch says, stepping forward. "I'd want you all to tell me if I was dating a dick."  
"Let her make her own mistakes," Kevin says.  
"Avi, split them, what should I do?" Scott asks.  
I pause for a moment, if he tells her they might break up, but she might also ignore us and not talk to us anymore, or worse she might get hurt, but that could happen either way it could all happen either way. I agree with Mitch though, I'd want them to tell me if I dating someone horrible. "I think you should tell her."  
"This isn't right you guys," Kevin sighs.  
"Neither is Kirstie dating a jerk, I'm gonna tell her the next time I see her," Scott says and that was the final word on that.

 **A/N: Sorry about the Jeremy hating, but it had to be done for the sake of the story, plus for anyone know knows me, well you know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When I wrote this about a month ago I really loved this chapter XD**

 **Chapter 3**

 **December 22nd 2014 - PTXmas**

As a group we like to have a little Christmas thing each year. We tried secret Santa last year with the five of us but we majorly screwed up. I accidentally told Scott that I had him, Kevin got Kirstie a terrible gift, I don't remember what it was but Kevin always gets terrible gifts. And Mitch said he had my gift on order but I still haven't received it.  
This year everyone is just getting everyone something small, but we all know Kirstie will be the only one who gets it right, she always does.  
I'm still trying to wrap the gifts that I bought yesterday, yeah I know I'm cutting it real close. But I'm failing at wrapping too, Kevin's looks more cello tape than paper and I haven't quite got enough paper to cover Scott's but it's going to have to do. I'm using the scraps of Kev's paper so really it's my own fault.  
"Avi are you ready to go yet?" Kevin yells from somewhere else in the apartment.  
"Nope!" I yell back as I get on with putting more tape on Kevin's present, because you can never be too sure.  
My bedroom door opens right into my back.  
"Ow, Kevin, what?!"  
"We're gonna be late."  
"And Scott and Mitch will be later, don't stress."  
"We're going to Scott and Mitch's."  
"Yeah, they'll still be late, you know them," I chuckle.  
"What are you doing? Is there even any paper on that thing?"  
I turn to look up at him, "Do you not compute that I'm trying to make this as difficult as possible for you to open as I can Kev."  
"That's mine?"  
I nod and place it down beside Scott's poorly wrapped present, and Mitch's poorly wrapped present. Kirstie's present was in a little box so I just put a bow on it, a poorly tied bow though, so it fit in with the rest.  
"I'm ready to go now," I tell him as I stand up, gathering the gifts in my arms as I do.  
"Did you tag them?"  
"Did I what?"  
"Did you put name tags on the presents or are you just going to remember whose is whose."  
I look down at the four gifts in my arms, "I'll remember, small one is Kirstie's, barely covered is Scott's, cello tape is yours and the last one is Mitch's. Simple."  
Kevin looks at me in complete confusion, "Well if it's simple."

I'm in the kitchen because I seem to be the only one who knows how to use it most of the time. Only most of the time because Kirstie does a lot baking, we know she does, we just never see her doing it. But anyway, I'm in here, Scott and Mitch's kitchen because Jeremy is out there. Kirstie brought him to our PTXmas. Not even Esther comes to PTXmas and she's freaking Esther.  
So presents were given out, but I haven't given Kirstie hers, she hasn't noticed yet but she will eventually. I want to give it to her so bad but I can't with her boyfriend in there, so it's in my pocket.  
I suddenly realise I'm doing more glaring than cooking and get back to it. I'm very tempted to put something in Jeremy's that shouldn't be there but then the other part of me wants to show him up with how good of a cook I am, at least Kirstie always says that I am.  
"Do you need any help?" Scott asks. "I mean not from me because the last time I helped we could bounce the boiled eggs," he chuckles.  
I laugh, "Well it was fun, but yeah I could use some help."  
"I'll get Kirst then," he nods, "Mitch is worse than me, he burnt toast this morning."  
"Kevin will do," I say quickly.  
"Kevin's the only one talking to Jeremy, Kirstie will know something's up if he comes in here, it has to be Kirst," he nods surely. Did I mention that Scott didn't end up telling Kirstie that we all hate Jeremy?  
I sigh, "Fine."  
He leaves the kitchen and not moments later Kirstie walks in with a big smile. "I feel like I haven't seen you all afternoon." She goes to hug me then stops, I didn't know why until I looked through the gap between the cupboards into the lounge, Jeremy was staring at us.  
"That's a little creepy," I mutter to myself.  
"A little," Kirstie shrugs and my face heats up because I hadn't meant for her to hear me. And luckily the next time I look through the gap his attentions on Kevin. "So what do you want me to do chef?" she asks with a laugh.  
Smiling again I turn and point, "If you want veggies you do em I'm not touching them."  
"Typical, and of course I want them, they're delicious."  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"Did you like your present?" It seems like she asks it out of nowhere, but she obviously wanted to stop that useless conversation that I was clearly going to win.  
"Love it, it looks like it came straight out of Middle Earth," I smile.  
She nods, "Perfect, that's exactly what I was going for." She hesitates, "I was a little upset to see you didn't get me a present."  
"Oh." She realised sooner that I thought she would. "I did."  
She frowns, "I only got three presents."  
I put down the spoon I was using to stir and reach into my pocket. "I couldn't give it to you with Jeremy watching, sorry."  
"Why not?"  
I hold out the box, double checking that he wasn't watching us right now. "Because he wouldn't get the meaning behind it, he would have just seen me giving his girlfriend jewellery."  
She takes the box and opens it, "A dragon necklace?"  
"Yes, because when I say they're real you don't laugh about it, you listen to my reasoning."  
"And sometimes I even believe you," she chuckles. "Put it on me." She passes me the back the box and spins around holding up her long, now orange hair. I take the necklace from the box and hand it back to her then put the necklace on her and it takes me a couple of go's but I eventually get the catch fastened.  
Then I check for Jeremy, he's not where he was. I just about crap myself when he walks into the kitchen.  
"What's that?" he immediately asks, pointing at the necklace.  
"It's my present from Avi, isn't it cool?"  
Jeremy shrugs, "Not really, dragons are pretty lame."  
As if I couldn't hate him anymore.  
"I think they're pretty cool, and did you know that they're real?" Kirstie says confidently. I almost have to do a double take because, what?  
Jeremy laughs obnoxiously, it was probably only obnoxious to me though, "They're so not real."  
"Yeah they are, Avi told me," Kirstie nods over at me, why did she have to bring me into this, he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot, but it doesn't matter because I hate him. "They're just extinct. And no bones have been found because when a Dragon dies it incinerates leaving nothing but dust. Saint George slayed the last one, terrible loss but probably for the better I can't imagine it'd be to safe living amongst dragons."  
She literally just regurgitated a whole bunch of things I've said before, I didn't know she'd remembered it all, I can't help but smile.  
And the dumbfounded look on Jeremy's face makes it all the better.

 **A/N: Do you guys remember the Dragon necklace?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

 **Hannah :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm updating :o I've written something new :o I hope you like it, don't mind all the Jeremy hating, this in the story to be reading if you can't stand that kind of thing :P**

 **Chapter 4**

 **January 6th 2015 – You Know…**

I'm half asleep when my phone starts going off like it's life or death or something, whatever I'm tired so I'm mad at it. I probably answer too harshly, I don't even look at who's calling. I hear sobs and straighten up, giving this person my full attention.  
 _"Are you home?"_ The feminine sobbing voice asks. It's Kirstie.  
I nod and answer at the same time, because of course she can't see me nodding, "Yeah, why? What's wrong Kirst?"  
 _"I'm coming over okay, I just… I'll be there in like a minute."  
_ I frown, "Kirst you live at least five minutes away, not even you are magical enough to get her that quick," I try to joke with her.  
 _"Just don't hang up."_  
"I'm right here." The door handle to mine and Kevin's apartment shakes and I just about jump out of my skin.  
 _"Why's your door locked Avi? I told you I was coming, do you not want me here?"_ she cries into the phone.  
"Oh Kirst, I'm so sorry," I rush towards the door and open it, to sure enough, Kirstie. "What's wrong?" I ask, more worried now that I can see the state she's in, tear stained cheeks, her makeup was a mess. She was wearing a tight dress and high shoes, and a tight dress… no Avi eyes on her eyes. I snap back to attention when she practically falls into my arms.  
"You can put your phone away now Avi," she hiccups, pressing her face against my chest.  
Oh right, I hang up my phone and throw it over on the couch.  
"Can we chill and watch Game of Thrones like we used to?" she asks, seemingly almost calm in comparison to her last sentence.  
"Uh yeah, but can I ask what's up first?"  
She sighs and walks over to the couch, she only sits down when I step up beside her, and then I sit too. And almost immediately she lays her head on my lap, and with the rest of her curled up beside me she starts to talk.  
"We were at a party, it was a party with all his friends, and I didn't know anyone and he was ignoring me so I left. I feel kinda bad about it, but I'm more upset that he ignored me and didn't even try to introduce me to anyone. I just stood in that stupid obnoxious room, looking way underdressed and like a total loser," she cries out. "And he didn't even care," she adds more softly.  
"Jeremy?" I ask.  
"Well yeah, who else?" she sobs quietly against my leg. I run my hand across her hair, brushing the orange stands off her face. "I'm gonna cut my hair. He likes long hair so I'm gonna cut mine, that'll show him," she says almost in a morbid way.  
"You don't have to that Kirst, I mean unless you really do want to."  
"The ends are going yuck from trying to lighten my hair, my hair will grow better and healthier if I cut it."  
I nod, that's a valid case, but still. "Well Kirst, you do what you want, but make sure it's your decision, don't do it just because you're mad at Jeremy. You could wait a couple of months to make sure that it's something you really want to do though."  
"But I am mad," she says slowly, "I want to make him hurt like I do, I reckon I should definitely cut my hair."  
I shake my head, "Kirst to be honest I'm thinking cutting your hair isn't going to hurt him as much as you think it will."  
She sits up quickly, her head almost connecting with my chin. "I'm not talking about my hair anymore Avi."  
I frown, I'm so confused, "But you just said your hair," I reach out to touch her hair, brush it off her shoulder maybe, I don't know.  
She catches my hand in hers, "But I'm not talking about it anymore, is Kevin home?"  
I look over my shoulder even though I know he's not, he's at his parents cause his sister is home for the weekend. I turn back to Kirstie shaking my head.  
A smirk appears on her face, "Good." She places my hand that she still has a hold of on her waist.  
Uh-oh.  
Then she climbs onto my lap, straddling me and leans in to kiss me.  
Bigger uh-oh.  
But I let her do it, but only for a moment because I'm not a bad person. I just really wanted to know what it was like to kiss Kirstie sober. At least I was sober, I really wasn't sure about her by this point.  
I pull back with a sigh, "Kirstie."  
She just sits there, on me, staring at me, like nothing just happened, then smiles. "You kissed me back, only for a second but still."  
So not like nothing happened, but more as if it wasn't wrong, she is dating someone, it doesn't matter that he's a complete and total douche, or that I've had a crush on Kirstie since forever ago. "Well yeah, it's instinct Kirst, but we can't be doing this. I'm gonna be honest okay, I hate Jeremy, like I literally cannot stand the guy."  
She nods, "I figured you were one of the ' _all of us'_ that Scott mentioned a few weeks ago," she frowns.  
So he'd told her. "Yeah."  
"So how long have you all known that he's a complete tool and didn't tell me?"  
"You seemed so happy, I couldn't do that to you Kirst, you would have been devastated and then worse, you would have gotten all stubborn and probably stopped talking to us," I half laugh, because this is funny right, funny and awkward. She is _sitting_ on me.  
That's when she tries to kiss me again, but I turn away, and it hurt but I did it.  
"Avi please just kiss me, I want to know what kissing someone who really cares about me feels like."  
"Kirstie, how much have you had to drink?" I ask slowly.  
"Like four, I don't know. I hold my alcohol well okay, Avi I'm totally in control here, I know what I'm doing and what I want to be doing with you."  
My eyes widen as my face heats up. I have to look down, no actually up, her chest is right there when I look down. Oh crap.  
"I know you want that too," she smirks.  
Well yeah, but my head is saying she's with Jeremy, he's her boyfriend, she hasn't actually broken up with him yet… and on the other hand the rest of my body is like there is an absolutely beautiful woman sitting on me right now. Oh crap… wait is she wearing the dragon necklace, wait why am I looking at her chest again? But I touch the pendant none the less.  
"See it's meant to be," she says as I touch it and then she moves in such a way that I touch her, well… you know.  
But when she leans in to kiss me again I think about what an absolute piece of shit I am, how would I feel to be in Jeremy's position right now? And then when her lips touch mine I start to think about how I might finally get to be the one she calls her boyfriend, how she'll go and break up with him tomorrow and then we can be together, finally. I've had a crush on her since I met her, and now I have to wonder if she's always felt the same.  
As the kisses get more heated and my hands start to explore her body, hers do too, my body, I meant mine; she explored mine in case that wasn't clear. But that was happening and then she moves to get off me, so I groan but she doesn't separate our lips, I follow her. I follow her to my bedroom, I follow her to my bed. This was happening, I was gonna let this happen, Kirstie was going to become a cheater… but I hate Jeremy so do I care?  
And then she pulled her top off and I came to the conclusion that I really, really hate Jeremy and he can suffer for all I care.

 **A/N: So I guess they didn't end up watching any Game of Thrones :o**

 **Hannah**


End file.
